Love Master
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Kali ini balik dengan Fic One shot. Menceritakan Miku sebagai orang yang expert dalam percintaan. Nyatanya? semua tak semulus apa yang dia inginkan. RnR minna?


**D.S balik lagi dengan Fic baru yaitu Love master.. Hohoho! **

**Cerita True Friend Best Friend di suspend dulu, habis aku tak punya motivasi untuk lanjutin.. yang review makin berkurang. Hontouni Gomenasai. Author payahan nih. Tapi ini adalah fic One shot untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum menghadapi TO SMA TT^TT**

**D.S Present : Love Master**

**Rin : Judul apaan nih? Noraks amat?**

**D.S : Yah, karena ceritanya tentang itu, Rinny~**

**Len : Siapa tokoh utamanya?**

**D.S : Miku..**

**Len : Kok Miku lagi sih? Hampir semua fic author.. Tokoh utamanya dia!**

**Rin : (untung author sayang padaku, pernah jdi tokoh utama juga)**

**D.S : Habis.. Kalau mau kau yang jadi tokoh utama aku selalu kena author block ditengah".. Lagipula fic pertamaku, kau dan Rin kan sudah jadi tokoh tersorot.**

**Len : *speechless***

**Miku : Fic ini one shot?**

**D.S : Benar, selama ini kan selalu bersambung. Jadi kubuat one shot kali ini.**

**Rin : Ok".. Kita mulai ceritanya**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya D.S, punya pemilik masing"**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Alur aneh.**

**Don't like don't read**

~Love Master~

"Arigatou, Miku-chan.. Berkat saranmu, Kencanku kemarin aku berhasil.." Kata seorang gadis pada Miku

"Baguslah, aku ikut senang, Rin." Balas Miku.

Inilah kegiatan yang hampir setiap hari dialami Miku Hatsune, murid di Ichigayo-gakuen kelas XI-B. Disekolah ini, ia dikenal sebagai Master of Love, karena semua saran yang ia berikan selalu berhasil. Dia diberikan sebuah ruangan tempat semua murid Ichigayo-gakuen melapor atau meminta sarannya.. Sampai-sampai guru-guru pun ikutan meminta saran darinya.

Ia sosok yang sangat diidolakan oleh orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan mereka beranggapan.. Miku mengalami cinta yang Perfect karena ia adalah Love Master yang Perfect. Kenyataannya?

Miku tengah menuju Game Center, ia telah selesai berdandan setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Sekarang ia memakai tank top hitam, jaket tipis berwarna putih, rok mini berwarna hitam dan flat shoes putih berpita hitam. Rambutnya diikat twintails seperti biasa dengan pita hitam putih, memakai make up natural dan lip gloss pink sakura. Hampir semua cowok-cowok dijalan melirik ke arah Miku karena ia tampak manis sekali.

Sampai di depan Game Center. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lalu masuk kedalam Game Center.

Piw piw piw.. Drededededet~

Ngeeeennggggg~

Berbagai macam suara mesin game terdengar. Beberapa pasang mata melihat padanya, Miku tampak sedang mencari-cari orang. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sosok cowok tinggi berrambut biru yang ganteng tengah dikerumuni cewek-cewek.. Melihat pemandangan itu. Miku langsung geram dan mendatangi cowok itu.

Miku POV

"Gomenasai nona-nona, Dia ini sudah menjadi MILIKKU." Kataku sambil menyelip pada kerumunan itu sambil menekankan pada kata 'milikku'.

"Cish.. Sudah ada ceweknya." Kata cewek berambut kuning diikat 1.

"Ceweknya manis sekali, ayo cepat pergi" Sambung cewek berambut merah diikat twintails.

Setelah cewek-cewek itu pergi.

"Huhhh.. Kaitoooo! Kau ini gimana sih? Kau tak bilang kalau kau punya pacar." Kataku geram pada cowok didepanku.

"Nee? Mereka bilang mau mengajakku main. Jadi aku terima saja." Jawab Kaito.

Uh.. Kenapa aku seorang Love Master. Tapi cowokku kok begini.

Cowok rambut biru, yang tinggi, keren, ganteng dan POLOS ini adalah pacarku.. Karena KePOLOS-annya. Ia selalu digoda cewek-cewek lain yang membuatku makin geram, meski ia tak pernah berpaling pada orang lain, kePOLOS-annya yang membuatku sebal padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud cewek-cewek itu. Huh, apa yang akan dikatakan semua klient ku? Kalau nyatanya pacar seorang Love Master itu begini?

"Nee, Miku.. Kita pergi makan es krim yuk" Kata Kaito sambil merangkulku.

"Hai-hai.." Kataku sedikit tersipu diperlakukan begitu.

Yah, kenyataannya.. Ia selalu begini padaku. Inilah yang membuatku suka padanya. Kukira, aku tidak akan berpacaran dengannya karena sifat polosnya itu. Tapi ternyata, akhir musim dingin yang lalu ia tiba-tiba menembakku. Tapi tidak ada yang begitu berubah sejak kami pacaran, hanya ia sering memelukku dan kami sering jalan bareng. Lainnya? Tidak ada. Aku mengharapkan lebih sebenarnya. Tapi kurasa tidak bisa untuk cowok polos sepertinya, benar-benar polos, sampai aku kadang bingung pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa suka padanya.

"Miku, Ini untukmu." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Eh? Benar untukku?" Kataku tak percaya.

"Iya, ambil lah, ku ambil saat aku melihat mesin catcher, karena aku tau kau suka, jadi ku ambil kan." Katanya sambil meletakkan barang itu diatas tanganku.

"Arigatou, Kaito.." Kata ku senang, mengenggam barang pemberiannya.

Kaito membalasku dengan senyuman manisnya. Itu membuatku kembali tersipu. Gantungan Negi pemberian Kaito akan kujaga baik-baik. Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekat ke wajahku, sontak aku tersipu, lalu menutup mataku.

"Nah, ternyata ada daun menempel di kepalamu, Miku." Kata Kaito.

Ahhh.. Bodohnya aku berharap macam-macam. Inilah alasan, kenapa ia sangat polos, kami tak pernah sekalipun berciuman dan pegangan tangan. Ia sering memelukku. Tetapi yang lain itu tidak. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Apa hanya es krim saja yang dipikirannya. Uhhh.. Romantis dikit donk Kaito.

~Love Master~

"Tadaima" Kataku lesu.

"Ah, Miku, kau sudah pulang" Kata cowok yang mirip denganku.

"Iya, Mikuo-nii." Jawabku lesu.

"Kenapa? Kencanmu gagal?" Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, iya.." Jawabku lagi.

Mikuo-nii menyuruhku duduk disampingnya. Setelah duduk Mikuo-nii berbicara padaku.

"Kamu, Love Master? Kok selalu gagal pada kencanmu sendiri?" Kata Mikuo

"UH, kurasa aku bisa mendukung percintaan orang lain." Jawabku dengan sebal.

"Eumh, kau tetap ingin bersama Kaito?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tentu saja." Jawabku.

"Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan sepertinya, kurasa bukan salahmu kenapa hubunganmu terkesan datar."

Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku telah memilihnya. Seperti Mikuo-nii memilih Gumi-nee." Kataku

Mikuo-nii tampak tersipu. "Err.. Yah, berkat kau, aku bisa bersamanya. Itulah yang paling kuherankan, banyak pasangan yang jadian dan mesra karena kau. Tapi dalam masalah cintamu. Kau tak dapat begitu." Kata Mikuo.

Aku tertunduk, memang benar, hubunganku selalu datar saja, karena Kaito begitu. Apa aku harus melakukan perubahan? Umh, apa yang terbaik..

~Love Master~

"Miku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Gadis yang sedang meminta saran pada Miku.

"Kusarankan kau meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa maksudmu. Dia akan mengerti kok." Kata Miku.

"Ah, arigatou Miku." Kata Gadis itu sedikit tergesa-gesa ingin mengejar pacarnya.

"Yup" Jawab Miku.

"Baiklaaahh.. Ini adalah klien terakhir hari ini. Haih.. Gimana dengan cintaku sendiri ya.." Kata Miku merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Tak lama Miku bangkit dan memutuskan pergi ke kelas Kaito, karena sepertinya ia belum pulang.

Kelas XII-C

"Kaito~ kita pu.." Kata Miku terputus saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Gadis berambut coklat, bertubuh seksi ini tengah mencium pipi Kaito yang tertidur diatas mejanya. Pupil mata Miku melebar, kaget. Gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaan Miku dan berkata " Dasar Baka. Kau tau, aku suka padamu, kau malah pacaran dengan si anak sok yang menjadi dewi cinta. Kau seharusnya milikku."

Miku menjatuhkan semua barangnya saat mendengar kata tersebut. Kaito terbangun dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Miku? Sakine-san? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Tanpa sadar, air mata Miku mengalir dan langsung berlari tanpa membawa barangnya. Kaito tampak bingung dan ingin mengejar Miku. Tapi ia dipeluk oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan kejar dia, biarkan dia pergi. Kau pacaranlah denganku." Kata gadis itu seraya mencoba mencium Kaito.

Kaito mendorong gadis itu dan berkata. "Aku sayang Miku, aku hanya akan pacaran dengannya. Aku tak tau apa yang kau perbuat sehingga ia begitu. Tapi kutegaskan kalau tak akan pacaran dengan dirimu."

Kaito membawa tas dan bawaan Miku dan segera mengejar Miku. Gadis itu tampak shock karena Kaito terkenal sangat polos dalam hal begini dapat berkata demikian padanya.

~Love Master~

Krieeet.. Blam.

Miku langsung membanting dirinya diatas kasur. Mikuo datang dan mengetuk pintunya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Katanya. Miku tidak menjawab. Tak lama kemudian, Pintu apartemen mereka diketuk oleh seseorang. Menyadarinya, Miku langsung berkata.

"Kalau itu Kaito, katakan padanya, aku tak mau bertemu lagi dengannya."

Mikuo tampak kaget dan sedikit bingung. Menyadari yang mengetuk pintu pasti Kaito, ia membuka pintu dan memutuskan bertanya padanya saja.

"Ah, Mikuo, Mikunya.." Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia ditarik Mikuo masuk kedalam dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Mikuo.

"Entah, jujur, aku juga tidak tau." Kata Kaito

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" Kata Mikuo lagi.

"Kurasa ada yang terjadi saat aku ketiduran dikelas, aku ingin menunggu Miku. Tapi aku ketiduran, lalu saat kubangun. Ada sosok Meiko Sakine didepanku. Entah apa yang terjadi." Kata Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tanya pada Sakine, kurasa ada yang terjadi. Miku sangat marah padamu." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Lalu berkata

"Baiklah, ini barang-barangnya. Aku pamit dulu. Aku harus mencari apa yang terjadi." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, Sankyu Kaito." Kata Mikuo

Sementara itu, Miku terus menangis. Ia tampak sedih sekali mendengar perkataan Meiko Sakine.

"Apa aku tidak cocok untuk Kaito?" Gumamnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Apa karena itu, hubunganku tak lancar.." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat?.. Kurasa Kaito juga bingung.."

"Hiks.. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar sedih.. kenapa percintaanku tak selancar yang kuharapkan."

~Love Master~

"Sakine-san. Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Meiko ketus.

"Ada, karena aku terlibat!" Kata Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak tanya pada dewi percintaan itu! Kalau ia suka padamu, kau seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya padaku." Kata Meiko lagi.

"Kau pasti telah menyakitinya." Kata Kaito.

"Sadar lah, ia menolak kehadiranmu. Seharusnya kau menerima tawaranku, Kaito!" Kata Meiko.

"Aku tak peduli, katakan! Apa yang terjadi." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Meiko..

Disuatu bar sudut kota.

"Nah! Kau harus meminum Sake ini." Kata Meiko meletakkan sebotol sake didepan Kaito.

"Err.. Sake?" Gumam Kaito. Ia tampak kaget, jujur saja, Kaito tak pernah minum sake sebelumnya.

"Mau atau tidak, kalau tidak, tidak akan ku beritahu." Kata Meiko sambil meneguk sakenya.

Kaito mulai meneguk sakenya.

~Love Master~

"Eh? Dia disana. Hah? Ah.. Baiklah." Kata Mikuo saat mengangkat telepon.

"Miku.. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Teriak Mikuo sambil mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa" Miku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kaito tumbang di Bar XXXXX" Kata Mikuo

"Tumbang?.. Huh? Bar.. Si Baka itu.. Apa yang dia lakukan" Kata Miku tampak khawatir.

"Ayo, Miku." Ajak Mikuo setelah menemukan kunci mobilnya.

Sesampainya di bar.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Nih, aku tak mau cowok payah seperti dia, baru meneguk sake sedikit saja sudah tumbang. Aku mau pulang." Kata Meiko pergi sambil membawa botol Sakenya.

Miku menghampiri Kaito dan menangis didepannya.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Miku.

"Gomenasai Miku, aku mau tau apa yang terjadi.." Kata Kaito dengan kesadaran yang sangat tipis.

"Baka! Gomen.. Hiks.." Kata Miku

"Jangan menangis lagi Miku." Kata Kaito seraya memeluk Miku.

"Kai? Kaito?" Tanya Miku karena Kaito terdiam.

"Kyaaa.. Dia berat.. Nii san." Kata Miku, Kaito sudah tumbang beneran.

~Love Master~

"Ng.. Umh.." Erang Kaito.

"Kau sudah bangun Kaito." Kata Miku di sampingnya.

"Aku ada dimana? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku.

"Kau ada dikamar ku. Kau sudah tertidur selama 2 jam." Kata Miku.

Kaito terdiam.. Tiba" ia memeluk Miku dengan erat. Miku yang tak pernah dipeluk seerat itu oleh Kaito tampak kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"Gomen, selama ini aku begitu bodoh, cewek" hanya bohong kalau mau mengajakku main.. Pantas kau begitu marah." Kata Kaito.

Miku terus terdiam.

"Gomen, aku tak pernah memelukmu seerat ini. Aku tak pernah memegang tanganmu. Aku terlalu bodoh, aku takut kau tak mau. Ternyata kau mengharapkannya. Hontouni Gomenasai, Miku." Kata Kaito lagi.

Miku balik memeluk Kaito.

"Tak apa, kau ku maafkan. Aku juga seharusnya mengatakannya sejak awal. Aku terlalu gengsi karena aku seorang Love Master. Pada akhirnya, memang sesuai dengan saran-saran ku" Kata Miku.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Miku dalam-dalam, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. Miku terkejut, lalu ia menutup matanya, Kaito menciumnya dengan lembut. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, terjadi juga. Tak berapa lama, Kaito melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gawat, Miku." Kata Kaito

"Hng? Ada apa" Tanya Miku, mukanya masih bersemu merah.

"Kurasa, aku akan ketagihan menciumi mu."

Kata Kaito.

"Ehhh.." Kata Miku, mukanya kian memerah.

"Baru ini ada yang lebih lembut dan manis dari es krim." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito..." Kata Miku malu.

**~The End~**

**D.S : Gimana? Ngegantung ya endingnya? Aku ada rencana bikin sequelnya sih.. Haha. Tapi kalau ada yang berminat.**

**Rin : *speechless* /**

**Len : Kaito-nii seagresif itu ya? o/o**

**Kaito : ^/^ hehehe**

**Miku : *faint* +/+**

**D.S : Baiklah, RnR ya. Hontouni onegaisimasu.**


End file.
